


sweet to the touch

by heonied



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bakery, Bakery AU, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but like, that no one asked for, theyre just two shy boys okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonied/pseuds/heonied
Summary: kihyun really likes the pastries from his local bakery so he visits it often. well, maybe there's another reason for it.





	1. chocolate cake

waking up in the morning is never the most pleasant of things. especially when kihyun only got to sleep for 4 hours the previous night, resulting in an extensive yawn escaping his mouth as soon as his eyes flutter open. he's an early bird and wakes up easily at the sound of his overly loud alarm, but it doesn't change the fact that his sleep deprived mind is tempting him to simply crawl back to the warm comfortable bed and return to his peaceful slumber. 

kihyun resits the urges and makes his way to the bathroom of his small apartment, washing his face quickly and feeling the water rejuvenate him a bit. he puts on his favourite worn out, but still presentable, jeans, and one of the warmer sweaters he has in his wardrobe. the white veil of snow covering the roofs outside his window lets him know the day is going to be cold, and when he made the mistake of wearing a short sleeved shirt to a lecture last week, he was shivering the whole way through it. He eyes his small frame in the mirror as he feels his stomach rumble, but the contents of the fridge don't offer a promising breakfast. he shoots a quick glance at the clock before deciding to pick up some food on his way, putting on his shoes and jacket and closing the door behind him.

it must have been snowing throughout the whole night, as kihyun feels the thin layer of snow crunch beneath his feet. luckily the downfall isn't heavy anymore and he only occasionally happens to have a snowflake fly into his eye and blind him momentarily. 

the warm interior of the 'sunflour bakery' seen through its wide windows feels like a mirage across the street. kihyun shivers a bit and shoves his hands deeper inside the pockets of his jacket as he impatiently waits for the street light to flash a bright green colour and let him reach his destination. his breath turns into thick fog before him, so he tries to hide his chin in the collar of his outerwear in an attempt to warm up his freezing face. the streets are relatively empty at this hour of the day, mostly just kids running around with their backpacks on, and some people hurrying their way to work with briefcases held firmly in hand. kihyun seems to be the only one not in a complete rush, standing patiently at the side of the road with only his camera and a bag hung over his arm nonchalantly. 

"hello!" a sweet cheerful voice greets him as he closes the door of the bakery, muted by the sound of the small bells attached to it ringing violently and signifying that Kihyun did, indeed, just enter the building. 

he scrunches his frozen nose, feeling his entire face hurt a bit, unaccustomed to the warmth it was just hit by. he can sense his nose and cheeks are madly red, and brings up a hand to rub at them as his eyes shoot behind the counter to search for the worker that greeted him. 

he hasn't seen the seller here before and thinks the boy must be a new employee. he would know, as this place has become a frequent destination and a favourite of his, both due to the tasty products and the nice lady who usually welcomes him with a kind motherly smile and offers only the best of what they have.

he shoots back a small delayed greeting and unzips his jacket when he feels how warm it actually is inside. perhaps that justifies the way the seller is dressed, in a short sleeved white shirt and a light brown apron with a cheerful cartoon sunflower on it, one that seems to be at least 2 sizes too small for its owner. or maybe the tailor just didn't expect anyone this buff to be wearing it. kihyun has to stop for a second and wonder if the guy's muscles are real.

"cold day, yeah?" the seller offers a wide sincere smile and kihyun can't help but return it as he nods his head and looks over the pastries available for sale. 

he feels the man stare at him and it makes him feel uneasy. he tries his best to detach his eyes from the seller's hair, a bleached white colour with the ends dyed a crazy blue, as he stops himself from commenting on how cool it looks. 

"what can I get you, sir?" the worker asks as he leans against the counter and Kihyun realises he's supposed to pick something to eat. the sweet smells coming from the huge amount of baked goods are making him gradually even more hungry, but choosing just one he feels like having for breakfast proves to be a challenge. 

"something sweer. and fresh." he begins, eyeing the basket of croissants in the back and hurriedly scanning his eyes over the labels.

"everything is fresh!" the seller responds cheerfully as his eyes squint under the influence of his smile. he looks over his shoulder and goes silent for a moment before continuing. "well, alright. _some_ things are fresher than others." kihyun notices him wink after that last sentence and he's glad his cheeks are already painted pink from the cold and can't possibly blush any more. 

the boy hurries to pick up a plate with some rolls glistening with frosting and places them on the counter in front of kihyun. 

"helped bake these earlier in the morning, so i wholeheartedly vouch for their freshness." 

kihyun takes a closer look at the pastries. 

"are those cinnamon rolls?" 

the seller chuckles. "yes, they are. are these fine, sir? or should i maybe get you something else? we also have some regular rolls, or uh, our signature sesame pretzels-" the boy blabbers when he sees no immediate enthusiasm in kihyun's eyes at the sight of his recommendation, turning around and scanning with his eyes for other goods he can offer.

"no, no." kihyun shakes his head with a shy smile. "these are great. they look really good." he confirms and goes to fish out his wallet from the inside of his bag "i'll take three, please." 

the baker seems pleased with kihyun's decision and packs his purchase in a small paper bag. 

"they should still be warm." he smiles as he hands the bag over to kihyun and goes to accept his payment. 

kihyun doesn't like the prospect of walking out into the cold again, and would honestly rather spend the rest of his day in this small warm bakery where he feels strangely at home. maybe it's the wooden interior and the walls painted in a friendly yellow colour that somehow make this place so likable, or maybe it's the quite _pleasant_ staff, either way kihyun walks out of the bakery with a heavy heart, as the seller sends him off with a kind goodbye and an invitation to return. kihyun feels too silly to tell him he's already a loyal client so he just promises that he'll gladly come back again. 

 

( . . . )

kihyun thumps angrily through the halls of the university, heading towards the main exit, as he zips up his jacket and prepares himself mentally for a long tiring journey home. as his classes neared its end he imagined himself hopping under a warm blanket with a hot coffee in hand and watching netflix as his overheating laptop warms his lap. It seems though as if his photography teacher wants anything but for kihyun to be warm and happy. 

he walks out into the street and notes the weather did not improve since the earlier hours. the snow now covers his surroundings in a thick glistening layer, and the noises his feet are making as they scrunch their way through the heaps are starting to annoy him. well, at least he's sure to get some pretty shots when the world is covered in white. 'the heart of winter' what kind of a dumb assignment topic is that anyway? 

but, like the perfect student he is, kihyun obediently makes his way through the city to find some inspiration. it gets dark very quickly this time of the year, so he cannot really rely on natural lighting. that makes him cross out any desolate, poorly lit places off his list of options, and he realises he can't really count on any good nature shots. 

that's why he ends up walking through the city centre, surrounded by tall buildings and bright neon signs decorating them. he thinks the slowly falling snowflakes actually look quite nice on camera, so he tries to capture them in a complimentary way, as a background for the objects commonly found in the street. cars, taxis, road sings, street lights. but it all feels so _boring_ , overdone, not good enough and definitely not satisfactory for yoo kihyun. 

when he realises he barely feels his finger as it pushes down on a button to release the shutter, he decides he can't be doing this anymore and he'll have to make do with whatever shots he managed to get, or try again tomorrow in a last moment effort before handing in his work. 

the sky's gone completely dark by the time he gets off the bus. walking down the sidewalk he feels his teeth clink when he yawns and his stomach starts to grumble right after, as if on command. tired, cold  _and_ hungry. that's definitely not how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

kihyun walks past the bakery he visited in the morning and realises he hasn't eaten anything all day apart from the three cinnamon rolls he bought in the morning. and as delicious as they were, they don't really make for a proper meal. 

"hello-" the seller welcomes him before looking up and kihyun sees a smile appear on his face in an instant.

"back so soon?" he asks in a friendly tone and kihyun, despite how much of a pissy mood he's in, can't help but smile back yet again. 

he doesn't really know why he decided to walk into the bakery. the food here isn't exactly appropriate for dinner but it _was_ on his way, he can't really be blamed for wanting to step inside and warm up. and the fact that he saw the boy from this morning still working his shift through the window was definitely _not_ the deciding factor.

"so..." kihyun wishes the seller wasn't smiling so cutely while talking to him, or that his tone wasn't so playful, or that he didn't look like an actual sunflower, and he wishes he knew why all of that is making him act so shy.

"what can I get you this time? i'm afraid we're all out of cinnamon rolls." he continues as he looks around the display with a pout.

kihyun tries his best not to get flustered by it.

"that's too bad. they were pretty delicious."

If he thought the smile on the seller's face could not get any bigger, he was wrong.

"if you stop by tomorrow, i promise to save some just for you."

kihyun chuckles. "we have a deal. for now just some of that chocolate cake please." his mom would kill him if she knew he's having cake for dinner, but what else is being an adult good for if not developing unhealthy eating habits?

the seller gets ready to pack kihyun's purchase before the boy interrupts him.

"is it- uh, is it okay if I eat here? i'm kinda hungry to be honest and it's way warmer here than outside." he laughs awkwardly but the other man doesn't seem to mind it.

kihyun sits at one of the three small tables stationed by the wide front window. the inside of the shop is brightly lit but there's also a street lamp right outside the building and it lights up the street quite well. doesn't seem to melt away the snow though, unfortunately. 

"hey, would you like some coffee with that too?" a voice interrupts Kihyun's pondering.

"i'd love some."

"coming right up then!" kihyun chuckles as he sees the seller — now temporary waiter — scurry around the coffee machine. the guy is really way too cute, but it's kind of refreshing. it's not every day you meet someone so positive, whose smile seems to radiate overwhelming brightness.

the coffee gives a delicious warmth and maybe it is its influence that makes Kihyun forget all about the cold outside and relax in the small wooden chair. he takes a look around and the setting makes him feel really... _safe_ , somehow. 

as he's about to finally bite into the beautiful, chocolate covered treat in front of him, he hears the bells at the door sing in a loud harmony behind him, and he decides to use the moment the seller is distracted with another client to execute his plan.

kihyun gets off the chair and very awkwardly kneels down in front of the table, in a hurry, knowing how weird what he's doing must look. he arranged the coffee to be placed right next to the snow covered lamp seen through the window, and thankfully the hot steam coming out if it is perfectly visible on camera, as well as the thick snowflakes falling from the sky in a quicker manner now, the bright light making them stand out in the complete darkness that swallowed the world. 

he takes a few pictures, too quick and imprecise but he realises he's about to be busted and he's pretty sure taking pictures of the bakery windows may not be illegal, but it sure is weird.

he settles back down on the chair and finally starts eating, trying to ignore the curious look the seller is giving him in the corner of his eye, now that the other client left the bakery in a hurry. 

kihyun finishes his coffee and early dessert and still feels the sweetness of it in every corner of his mouth as he gathers his things to leave, tucking away his camera in its secure bag. 

he makes sure to clean up the cup and plate before he leaves, thanking the seller and taking him by surprise as he approaches the counter, the boy having his back turned on him and tending to the goods on display. 

"wait just a second!" the seller exclaims before hurrying to the other side of the room, and kihyun furrows his eyebrows as he begins to feel anxious over why the hell he's supposed to _wait just a second_.

the baker returns with a little paper bag that he happily shoves in front of kihyun's face, lowering his hand a little as he realises kihyun still looks just as confused. 

"i uh," he begins to explain, setting the package down carefully and looking up at his client "i'm gonna be closing soon, and it'd be a waste for these to go stale over the night... they're cupcakes, by the way." he says with a sheepish smile and brings a hand up to drag his hair back, and kihyun feels his legs go numb for a second. _must be from the cold_.

"alright" kihyun begins searching his bag for money. "how much are they?" 

the seller gasps a bit before violently shaking his hands. "no, they're free! a gift. i mean, i wouldn't sell them today anyway so just please, take them! there's only so much sweets i can eat." he laughs awkwardly and goes silent for a moment, probably waiting for kihyun to accept or deny. 

"thank you. really." kihyun tries to sound genuine, and he can't lie he's really moved by the random act of kindness he didn't expect to get during this awful tiring day.

the baker boy bites on his bottom lip as he watches kihyun take the bag and put it away safely in his belongings, before the photographer thanks him once again and walks out into the cold evening city. 

 

( . . . )

the pictures he took are okay. 

just. okay.

and that is not enough for yoo kihyun's standards and he wants to rip them to shreds except he can't, cause they're only visible in digital form, on his overly bright computer screen.

but he edits them diligently, finally safely tucked in beneath a blanket, as his eyes begin to close despite it only being 9 in the evening. 

he didn't really think the bakery photo would be any good, as he took it in a hurry without really setting up the shot, but somehow, as he corrects the brightness and shadows, he starts to like it more than any of the other shots he took outside. 

maybe it's that all the other pictures make him think of how insanely cold it was out there, and maybe he carried that coldness onto the photos and now it's printed between the pixels. while the spontaneous coffee mug shot just sunk in the warmth of the bakery and radiates it. 

the heart of winter, is that what it could be? warmth found somewhere safe even on the coldest day? a simple pleasure to distract you from a tiring and bad day?

maybe he's overthinking it. 

he realises he hasn't even unpacked the little gift he had brought in earlier and decides to take a break as he delves into the depths of his bag to recover the package. 

he can see it's a bit unshapely and curses himself for crushing it with his other belongings. but he hopes the contents are still edible. 

there are two cupcakes, a bit beaten up but otherwise pretty, plump and covered with a blue coloured frosting, sprinkles settling on top of it, just like snowflakes would probably settle on a certain someone's hair.

two cupcakes but only the second one has a little paper attached to it. there is a series of numbers in messy handwriting, but still decodable, and above that, written in all uppercase letters:  _CALL ME?_. kihyun feels his heart skip a beat and he tries to surpress a smile, not really knowing why since no one else can see it in his empty apartment. 

there's a signature underneath. it reads _~ hoseok_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO! let me know what you think!
> 
> at first this was meant to be a one shot but i decided itll look better separated into two chapters. ill try to post the other one as soon as i finish it ♡


	2. croissants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a tough two months for me. but ive missed writing and i didnt sleep tonight just to finish this. im very sorry for making you wait. i hope you enjoy another part of this sickeningly sweet story. and yeah, i decided to stretch it out a bit, so there will be a part 3!

he considered not coming in that morning. not because he didn't want to, wasn't hungry, or didn't have time. it's just... what does he even say? 

he could pretend he didn't eat the cupcakes last night, but that would mean he doesn't get to compliment on how delicious they were and ask for more. 

he considered calling the number but before he made a definite decision it was too late in the night, and he'd probably rudely wake its owner up. now that he thinks about it, he could have at least sent a text. 'thank you for the cupcakes. - kihyun' or some shit like that. subtle, but the gesture alone would mean he's interested. now he realises he just left poor hoseok hanging.

the light flashes green and he catches it a bit too late, only when the people behind him start crossing the street and leave him behind standing like a fool. he doesn't really have much choice now, there's only one way he can go and it's forward, towards the shimmering, slightly snow covered, bakery signboard.

the bells at the door ring ostentatiously, at which kihyun's mind curses loudly, because this truly means he's made his presence known and he cannot back out now. 

"hello?"

kihyun may have only heard hoseok speak a few short sentences, but he remembers well that his voice isn't as high pitched as the person's who replies a second later. 

mrs lee peeks her head out through the backroom door, struggling to open it while holding a basket full of bread. her face however, as always, lights up with a gummy smile at kihyun's sight.  

"kihyunnie! good morning, child." her thin greyish hair sticks out of the bun tightly put together on the back of her head, a bit ruffled, and her eyes are doned by dark circles underneath them. 

"good morning." kihyun greets her warmly, like the positive note that she is in his life. "you look very tired, ma'am. have you slept well?" 

"oh, i'm fine." she dismisses him with a hand wave, after placing the basket down on the ground.

"if anything, it just goes to prove that the produce is freshly baked, giving me sleepless nights and all." she smiles bitterly but proudly. "now what can I get you, my dear?" 

kihyun doesn't know if he's glad the usual staff has returned to work here for today, or if he wishes hoseok was here instead, as awkward as he might have acted around the seller. the knot in his stomach is gone, but his mind isn't any more at peace.

"just a croissant, please." 

"oh i'll give you the best one i can find. do you have time to eat or should I pack it?" her tone suggets she wants kihyun to keep her company, and he has been raised better than to reject a kind offer from his elders.

the boy sits down in the same place as yesterday, after collecting his breakfast, taking off his jacket and hanging it neatly on the chair.

"so much work, indeed. i really need to buy myself a more comfortable chair for behind the counter. i usually just steal the one you're sitting on, when my legs feel like they'll give out." the owner chats as she places the goods she previously brought in on display.

"you weren't here yesterday, i was bit a worried. but you're feeling well, right?" kihyun asks before taking a bite out of his food. it's crisp on the outside but soft on the inside, with a note of honey and he'd comment on how good it tastes, if only talking with your mouth full wasn't so rude.

"i am well, my dear. i just decided to get a little help, after all these years. and it was good to take a day off." she walks over to the counter to take a look at kihyun.

"you met my hoseok then, yes?" kihyun swallows the second bite a bit too quickly at her question, and tries his best not to start coughing. "he is a sweetheart. did he do well for his first day? he's a dutifull boy but he does have his head in the clouds a bit too often. an artist's doom, i suppose." 

"he's an artist?" kihyun picks up on the subject maybe a bit too quickly.

"a dancer!" she seems overjoyed at the fact, and really does look proud in the moment, before her expression turns sad and kihyun worries if he hasn't dug into a subject he shouldn't have touched.

"he was doing well with his studies, taking part in so many competitions too. but we aren't wealthy enough, so he decided to take a break." she sighs as she opens one of the displays and rearranges the goods in it a bit, to better please the eye.

kihyun doesn't really know how to reply. "i'm sure he won't give up on his dream." he says, making a shot in the dark because he can't truly be sure of that. he doesn't know the boy. 

but mrs lee seems to agree. "he sure won't. very stubborn, that one. but he prefers to be called passionate!" she smiles fondly.

"he'll be helping you around here then?" kihyun guesses.

"yes, my sweet boy. he is actually a very good baker. i've been telling him it's his hidden talent."

"it must run in the family." kihyun smiles, and the owner returns it, her cheerful mood quickly returning. 

kihyun thinks this bakery suits her well. she's truly the embodiment of a sunflower, and her smile is one of the brightest he's ever seen too. right up there with hoseok's, he thinks. 

kihyun often doesn't realise, but he's internally very grateful for his daily chats with the bakery owner, no matter how short they are. after moving out of his parents' house (which was everything he had wanted for the last few years before university) he may admit he has his peace and privacy, but he also gets painfully lonely at times. and given all his old friends are back in his hometown, and barely even call him, he doesn't really have a good crowd to hang out with either. he's found out it's more difficult making new acquaintances at university than he may have imagined. perhaps people find him unapproachable. maybe it's his confidence, maybe he has a bad attitude, maybe it's his competitiveness when it comes to classes. or maybe no one thinks it's worth the effort. he tries not to trouble himself with those thoughts often though, it doesn't do him any good. 

mrs lee asks him a little about things at school, complains about the weather and showers him in small talk until he's finished with his very slow paced breakfast. 

he already has his hand on the doorknob before his curiosity gets the best of him, and he turns towards the owner once again.

he clears his throat a bit more awkwardly than intended. "will you... should I expect to see you here less often now then? with how you've got someone around to help, i mean." 

"oh, do not worry. i'll be here most mornings. my hoseok has his private life too, but he agreed to close the bakery on weekdays." she replies, unaware of giving kihyun the true answer he was fishing for. "meaning i can go home and relax my old bones earlier." 

kihyun smiles fondly. "you work hard, ma'am, a little rest is what you deserve."

 

(. . .)

it's not like kihyun to be so unfocused in class. it's not usual for the time to flow so painfully slowly either, and he sighs every time he looks over at the clock and sees the hands of it have only moved bare millimetres. 

when he leaves the university building, after giving in to his hunger and grabbing dinner at the campus cafeteria, the sky is already swallowed by darkness. 

he doesn't have much else going on in his life other than studying, so it's probably good for him to have most of his days taken over by it. but sometimes he really feels like he could use a change. the monotony of his daily life is starting to become maddening and he's worried when he realises how it affects his mood. he wishes he had something else to do, _anything_. 

kihyun approaches his dreaded destination and his heart starts thumping too loudly in his chest. he feels a cold rush shoot down his spine when he sees a silhouette in front of it already.

the person has his back turned on him, and clearly doesn't seem to notice him as they fiddle with the door. 

kihyun feels frozen and so incredibly stupid. he pulls his hands out of his pockets and immediately starts rubbing them against each other, partly to keep them warm, partly cause it might be a nervous tick of his to fiddle with his fingers.

the figure suddenly turns around with a quick step in kihyun's direction, but immediately jumps back letting out a surprised 'oh' at the boy's sight. 

"god, you scared me." hoseok laughs nervously but it's short and his smile disappears right after. so this is what he looks like without it? _still so pretty_.

hoseok is wearing a light black jacket, zipped up only halfway making his neck all exposed. kihyun wants to jump towards him and immediately cover his chest up, his mom's voice channeling through his thoughts and screaming that the boy will get sick if he dresses so lightly in such cold weather. 

"i'm sorry." kihyun says quietly, dragging a hand through his hair. he's making this so awkward, just standing there. 

he sees hoseok bite his lower lip after shoving the keys into his pocket, his eyes looking anywhere but into kihyun's. 

"i was hoping to catch you here earlier..." kihyun begins, not really knowing where he's going with the talk. 

it's dark with the lights in the bakery all turned off, and the place all closed down. only that single street lamp shining down behind them. kihyun can hardly see hoseok's face but he senses... sadness, somewhere in the air. 

the sadness is acommodated by silence and kihyun takes a step forward, strangely motivated in an instance. 

"thank you for the cupcakes." 

"almost thought you didn't eat them." hoseok says under his nose with a little chuckle, that kihyun's panicked mind recognises as forced.  

"i'm sorry i didn't call you." kihyun continues, placing his hands back in his pockets, as his shoulders sink a bit forward.

"if i did-" he changes his tone and dares to look up "i would have told you my name is kihyun. and the sweets were delicious." 

hoseok smiles again at that. "kihyun." he repeats while nodding. "are you headed home, kihyun?"

"not at the moment." he responds a bit shyly.

"do you mind walking with me then?" 

 

(. . .)

"i'll be just a moment!" hoseok announces as they step into the porch. there's a bunch of boxes on both sides of the small room, placed against walls covered by bright wooden planks. kihyun almost trips over the shoes scattered all over the carpet while trying to be rid of his own. 

hoseok marches forward through the hallway in a hurry, looking back over his shoulder and sending kihyun an encouraging smile inviting him to follow. 

kihyun is taken offguard by a small silhouette sitting by the tall wooden table in the kitchen. the table itself is completely covered with various cooking utensils, a few more boxes, these being more similar to the ones he saw mrs lee carrying into the bakery just this morning, yet amongst all this mess the person sitting by the table still found some place for a large notepad and a bunch of scattered pens and pencils.

"homework?" hoseok leans down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead and she only reponds with a small head nod and a quiet, clearly dissatisfied "yea."

hoseok's eyes land on kihyun's frame once again, and he gestures enthusiastically with his hand for the boy to move from the doorway where he's standing. 

"this is my friend, kihyun. say hi." the girl looks back at kihyun and quickly turns back around. "hi." she says so quietly kihyun can barely make it out.

"where's aunt?" hoseok asks as he unpacks the backpack hung off his shoulders, that turned out to contain what was left of the bakery's contents. 

"her room." the girl responds, nose buried in her work.

hoseok leads his guest up the stairs, into a narrow corridor and makes a stop before one of the doors. 

"i'm really sorry for making you wait around like this. i hope this isn't, uh, uncomfortable or anything." he says as they step into a dimly lit room. "it's messy, i know. don't have much time to clean." the boy chuckles as he scratches the back of his head. 

kihyun looks around the room and it feels stuffy, with how many things there are lying around on the floor and various furniture that doesn't match, but somehow quite homely. his own room is modern, and mostly white, with as little items in plain sight as possible. it looks uninhabited. at least he can tell someone actually lives in this place. 

"i'll check up on my aunt and be right back. then i can change and we can head out." he bites his lips again and kihyun realises he's staring at them too often with how his brain already notes such small actions. 

"is that alright?" 

kihyun tries to put on a reassuring smile. "of course. no hurry." 

hoseok makes sure to ask kihyun if he wants anything to drink or eat at least five times, tell him to sit down and feel at home, while simultaneously throwing his jacket on the bed and rummaging through his wardrobe before leaving the room and apologising for it another two times.

it's _interesting_ to watch him like that. all in a hurry but still accomodating, and just... cute. cute is the word that graces kihyun's mind many, many times when focused on hoseok. 

the boy's room is like a magic box full of mysteries, and kihyun only has so much time to notice but a few things. hoseok has a wide collection of cds, and unlike most things on his shelves, theyre perfectly organised in neat rows, categorised by artists. he scans his eyes over the labels but realises he does not know most of the names. the shelves also contain a pile of comics and various books. some of them kihyun recalls learning from in high school, and the layer of dust on the covers tells him it's been a while since hoseok has done any algebra revision. 

the boy comes back into the room almost running, and with a huge smile on his face as soon as he notices kihyun. 

"all good! just need to change my shirt." he yells out and races back to the open wardrobe, to continue his search through it. 

kihyun carefully places the comic book he was caught redhanded looking through and turns around just in time to catch hoseok's naked back fully on display. 

he swallows immediately, feeling his stomach twist a bit from the surprise, and blinks his eyes a couple of times before stiffly turning back to the shelf and trying to pretend like he didn't just peek on the boy changing, and like the memory of his perfectly toned muscles won't be permanently carved into his brain. 

hoseok sighs loudly, as if he just ran a marathon and he's satisfied with being on the finish line already, but tired nevertheless.

"so..." he begins and kihyun can feel him approaching from behind. he begs god for the boy to have something covering his torso, and turns around to gladly realise that yes, hoseok is wearing a striped shirt tucked into his jeans. his hair is messy, probably from putting it on and kihyun puts his hands behind his back just to stop them from reaching over and putting the messy strands back in place. 

"i wanna get to know you." hoseok states all of a sudden and kihyun furrows his eyebrows a little. "and i'm sorry this is your first impression of me," he waves his arms around like a bird flapping its wings "but if you had texted me, this all could have been avoided!"

kihyun smirks, a little unintentionally, at the boy's words. "i think i'm actually learning a lot about you thanks to this." 

hoseok eyes him with a disapproving glance, but still amused. "well it's my turn now. grab your jacket, we're heading out." he commands and kihyun follows with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be so cute... so so cute..... i promise


	3. gingerbread cookies

hoseok's laugh is warm.

it is evident in the way the air fogs up in thick grey clouds as it leaves his mouth and kihyun can't help but keep his eyes glued to those lips, and that smile.

it's dark and late and definitely not the time for a walk through the cold city streets, but they're too consumed by their lively conversation for kihyun to notice how much his body is shivering. 

hoseok seems to radiate warmth in many ways so kihyun does not mind his nose being frozen to the bone. he can see hoseok's is as well, when he rubs at it and makes it blush in new shades of pink each time. 

"this is a nice neighbourhood." hoseok comments as they stand in front of the apartment block and flashes a smile "very fancy."

"too fancy for me, to be honest." kihyun replies with his hands turned into tight frozen fists in his pockets. 

"hey, if anyone deserves a bit of luxury in their life it's you, ki."

the nickname sits so right with him it seems to warm his chest up from the inside, and the way hoseok rubs the back of his neck and averts his eyes after the compliment sets it on fire. 

"do you want to-" he hesitates and almost considers punching himself in the mouth but hoseok is looking at him like he expects him to finish his sentence. 

"come inside? you know, t-to warm up."

_nice save, kihyun._

the boy's eyes go up to the building and back to kihyun's face and he smiles timidly. 

"it's late. i don't want to keep you up."

kihyun nods with an apologetic smile. it was a dumb proposition, he knows, he realised the moment it left his mouth. 

he stands by the open door, the warm air from the hallway inviting him inside but he waits until hoseok is out of his sight before closing it and calling for the elevator. the boy turns around a total of five times to wave at kihyun, each time his frame getting smaller and being swallowed by the darkness more and more until he disappears in it completely. 

 

kihyun falls onto his couch with a sigh, but after that there aren't any other sounds surrounding him. and when he usually appreciates the silence of his four walls, this time it feels empty. he'd say lonely but he realises that's stupid. 

it's scaring him, how his mind seems to be so drawn to hoseok's presence. he doesn't get used to people easily. doesn't make friends like this. so he's worried, about whether he's not coming on too strong. and about how he is, undeniably, really fucking attracted to this unnecessarily cute baker boy. 

he takes a shower. a long and hot one and feels his feet almost burn as they transition from their frozen state under the influence of the new temperature.

despite being tired his mind finds it hard to let him fall asleep, too occupied by the events of the day.

and when he finally does fall asleep, it seems they follow him even into dreamland.

 

(. . .)

"so, i know you're a photographer." 

kihyun nodds, confirming what hoseok just so accurately stated and continues listening.

"i know you're an A+ student, i dare not say nerd." he smiles cockily, biting down on his lower lip and kihyun just furrows his eyebrows as a warning. 

"i know you have a sweet tooth, i know you're a loner and i think you need a kitten. or a puppy. i haven't found out if you're a cat or a dog person yet." hoseok keeps rambling as he scurries around the kitchen and kihyun can't do much but sit and stare. a bit too obviously. 

"i also know you smell like flowers, and i know you're a clean freak, and you'd love to kick my ass after seeing the state of my room. don't deny it!" kihyun closes his mouth before he has a chance to retaliate. 

"what i don't know is..." hoseok stops, hands resting on the countertop and looking down at kihyun with a perched eyebrow.

kihyun does the same, expecting him to finish his sentence and break the prolonged silence. hoseok turns his back on him abruptly and starts to fiddle with the contents of a drawer.

"... what?" kihyun asks trying to look over his shoulder. "hyung?"

the boy shuts the drawer with a bit too much force and overdramatically turns around with a smile on his face so bright, kihyun forgets the whole world for a minute. 

"i don't know how well you bake!" hoseok exclaims, enthusiastically waving the colourful apron his hands are holding. 

"i- uh," kihyun hesitates "i don't either."

"wonderful!" hoseok jumps in place and scares kihyun a bit by doing so "i will be the teacher, you will be the student. now put it on." he throws the piece of clothing over to kihyun and surprisingly the younger does manage to catch it in time.

"don't make that face." hoseok scolds as he sees kihyun eye the hamster-themed apron with partial disgust.

hoseok is right, he does enjoy eating sweets and all the perfectly baked goods they have in the bakery, but that doesn't mean he will succeed at making them himself. not to mention the image of hoseok watching his every move as he tries makes his stomach turn in distress. 

hoseok ties the apron speedily around his waist and kihyun tries to do the same but he can't quite get the bow right, with not being able to see the string behind him and all. he feels a sudden warmth around his hands and lets them fall alongside his body as hoseok takes care of the problem for him.

"there." he says as kihyun turns to look at him with a smile that's supposed to say _thank you_.

"what are me making?" 

"i'll let you guess." hoseok says as he starts placing all the ingredients before him.

 

halfway through the baking process and kihyun still isn't quite sure what it is his hands are kneading. 

all he knows is it smells like christmas and it makes him become a bit more sentimental than he'd like to admit. 

"how's it going?" he feels hoseok's figure lean over his shoulder and he curls in a little, afraid of being too close.

"good." he hums, hands covered in flour as they try and squeeze the dough only to shape it into a ball again and repeat.

"you need to put some strength into it." hoseok says and suddenly his arms are coming up on both sides of kihyun's and the boy freezes when he feels hoseok start to guide his hands. 

"like this." he bends his fingers to force kihyun's to squeeze around the dough "it needs to be even." 

kihyun nods feverishly, his head lowered and cheeks burning so hot they're almost making his eyes water. 

"what are you doing?" a high pitched loud voice suddenly errupts from the other side of the kitchen and hoseok slowly steps back, finally giving kihyun room to breathe. 

"gingerbread? are you making cookies?" the girl asks excitedly as she leans over the counter, taking in the smell. 

 _gingerbread_ , of course it is, kihyun can't believe he didn't put a name to the distinctive smell earlier. 

"can i help cut out the shapes?"

kihyun smiles at her and hoseok is quick to respond.

"of course you can. kihyun is almost done preparing the dough."

hoseok's little sister is truly just like him. you wouldn't be able to tell them apart, if it weren't for the fact her hair is really long and she's like... seven years old.

her eyes shine just as bright, and kihyun watches her focus on cutting out a human shaped figure frim the spread out dough. 

"star or heart?" hoseok asks with a smile as he presents kihyun with two cookie cutters for him to choose from.

"i'll take the heart." 

 

the cookies come out nicely. some are a bit unshapely, true. most of those being the ones they cut out themselves with a knife, like the little sunflower kihyun tried to put together or the what-was-supposed-to-be camera hoseok tried to form from the dough for kihyun. 

hoseok's sister excitedly tells them about the secret santa game they are having her participate in at school, as she dresses her gingerbread men with colourful icing. she gives one blue hair and a jacket made out of sprinkles, lifts it up and introduces it to her brother as him. 

kihyun feels something tug at his heart, as he watches the siblings leaned over their kitchen counters, focusing hard on decorating their little cookie creatures. 

hoseok looks up and their gazes meet, but they just smile at each other without saying anything and go back to finishing their baking process. 

 

"they're never good on the first day. you have to let them sit and wait." hoseok informs as he hides most of the cookies in a sealed box. "patience is a virtue. but we've worked hard so we can have a tasting test right now." 

"i see you've only chosen the rejects." kihyun chuckles as he sees the worst cookies of the bunch they made laid out on a plate. 

"they are the necessary sacrifice." hoseok sighs dramatically. 

"bring them here!" hoseok's sister yells from the living room, where she's set up the couch for them to sit on and watch tv. 

they make their way over there and settle between the pillows and the blankets all messily thrown on the sofa. 

it's warm and comfortable and kihyun feels a sudden wave of sleepiness wash over him as his head rests against the seat. 

"can i go first please?" the girl asks with a pout and hoseok just hands her the plate from which she chooses a cookie man with only one leg. god knows what happened to the other one. 

"good?" hoseok prompts as she takes a bite out of the cookie's head and her eyes light up.

"awesome!" she yells out "i want more."

they both laugh at her and let her eat. hoseok leans over to grab a cookie off her plate and turns his attention to kihyun sitting beside him.

"now you." he waves the cookie in front of his face. "open wide."

kihyun chuckles, a bit embarrassed but can't find it in himself to reject the offer. 

hoseok feeds him a bite of a heart shaped cookie, probably one of those kihyun himself cut out, and looks at him awaiting his judgement. 

"and?"

"awesome." kihyun mimicks the girl's response and it makes hoseok smile. 

he wants to reach over and grab a cookie for hoseok to taste but the older boy just sits there in his way, his eyes lowered as he bites his bottom lip.

"what's wro-"

kihyun's question is cut off as the other boy leans forward and almost literally cuts his air off with his broad frame.

and kihyun slightly shivers in surprise when he's met with the warmth of hoseok's breath against his upper lip, and the warmth of his lips that he can fully taste. 

the older boy puts his hand behind kihyun's ear and lifts his jaw up with his thumb, positioning their faces better and only then does kihyun regain his mind and start to move his lips against hoseok's. 

it's short and simple, but for a moment their tongues brush and kihyun has never tasted anything sweeter. 

nothing the boy or his aunt could ever bake that would compare to the overwhelming sweetness of the way hoseok kisses him.

they separate after a moment and kihyun's eyes open, gaze a bit clouded, but hoseok is just there inches away smiling at him shyly.

and the first thing he says is a whisper, followed by an affirmative head nod.

" _awesome_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA  
> t-there we go!
> 
> i hope this is a satisfying enough ending.
> 
> and don't worry hoseoks sister was too busy crunching on cookies to notice all that gay shit go down. 
> 
> thank you for reading everyone. 
> 
> i have actually given a lot of thought to the backstory and plot around these two characters that i didnt even begin to explain in these 3 short chapters and it kind of feels like a waste.
> 
> do let me know if this would be worth continuing or if its best as a short kinda fic with a pretty open ending :]
> 
> cheers ♡


End file.
